Forever and For Always
by Tsuyunoinochi Koukyo
Summary: I made this entire thing up off the top of my head, so I have no idea for an summary, but I promise, it's good! Discontinued.


Author's Notes:  I'm making this up off the top of my head, so the plot may not be perfect and the characters may change from time to time.  I actually have no idea where this is going to go, but bear with me!  I just wanted to see how far I could go without any planning or even a great deal of thinking.  Actually, I just saw a few paragraphs of Ashbear's Dancing in Time, which is 93111 words, and I wanted to see if I could maybe go that far too.  Probably not, but I can try, can't I?  Yeah, so just keep reading and maybe throw a few ideas to me, okay?

**                                                _Forever and for All_**

****

****

Squall gazed up at the darkening sky, his eyes narrow and focused.  Focused on a single shooting star that rested high up in the sky, high enough that even a bird could not reach it.

_                (So, it is safe…for now…)_

_                Squall was protective of his naturistic surroundings.  Ever since Rinoa had run off with Zell, claming Squall 'unworthy' and stinging his heart forever, Squall had become somewhat more of an invalid, an outsider never welcome to the world that was his home.  His Urth._

_                Now, he did have his popularity for saving the world, but he did not think relying on that was a good idea.  He thought that if he relied too much on it, his entire being would become engulfed with his heroic status, and the wolf that once was would be gone and lost, never to be seen again.  He did not want to become heartless creatures like the rest of the world, the creatures who fed on people's fears and doubts, lingered on their lies, growing stronger with every wrong, and deleting every right._

_                Squall did not want to become like these people.  He refused to be choked and suffocated by their false promises and their dreams.  He went out only when he had to and when it was necessary.  Other than that, he kept to himself.  He did not care about being lonely.  He did not care if he needed the company.  He did anything he could to stop himself from wanting the company of those…those…animals!_

_                But one day, his needs would overpower his will and drive him into the depths of insanity and cruelty, the lives of the everyday people would savage and empower him with the need.  The need to kill, to be mighty, to be selfish and uncaring…_

                An unknown figure stood upon the hills, near the heavens.  He growled a word to a nearby lion, an answer to an unheard question.  The lions did not speak.  They thought and they growled.  Never once did a lion break the code of word, never once did they break their stage of mourning.  If a lion was caught talking, they would be wiped out carelessly and quickly, no more than a disobeying soldier or a beggar.

                Once, when I was a child, I asked my father why we never talk.  In reply he told me that long ago, when humans were still in existence, they wasted their lives, their hard-earned hours on useless things, wasting their breath on petty words.  They wasted the oxygen on themselves, on their families.  Now, we lions had to keep our mouths shut, for oxygen itself was near extinction.  I thought it was useless to ruin out own lives for the sins of other people.  I still do, only I have added more to my theory.  Now it consists of the simple statement that we should just talk, and whatever happens, does.  I think it is useless and stupid to expand our lives, and yet to suffer during the new years because of what people long ago did to us.  If only they could see how we live, how we are, how we think, how we act.  Maybe they would have known that all of their scientific experiments were pointless and would only result in the demise of their beloved Urth, that everything they suffered for meant nothing.

                All the traces of their existence was gone, except for a few bones and machina here and there.  If we found one, we were to turn it into the Queen Lion, a feisty female named Aonir Nehuy.  Her mate's name was unknown, for Aonir said it was better left unspoken.  The male lion seemed to have no argument with that, and was constantly in hiding.  I heard a rumor that Aonir told him he was never to show his face to us, to express his identity.  Of course, I didn't follow rumors frequently because I considered them to be pointless and hurtful, which drew across another theory of mine.  I thought that we might as well speak, as it would make no difference.  You see, if we were to speak, then our thoughts, which would be better left unsaid, would be kept to ourselves, and the harmful thoughts that would slowly eat away at our hearts would be out in the open, where they could dissipate and slowly evanescence away.  That way, we might actually live a little longer than we do now.  Because of the hurtful thoughts that radiated from our minds constantly, many of the lions committed suicide, and as a result, much of the lion poulation was gone.  In fact, Aonir's group was the only group left, and in her group was only a mere 300 lions.  We were, indeed, dying.  And we were the last hope for the preservation of our Urth.

Author's Notes:  Yeah, so I'm going to use this as a 'sampler,' and you have to tell me if you like where this is going, then say so!  If you don't, then oh well.  I'm going to continue with it anyway, because I like it!

**_Anyway, so this was all from whatever my mind consists of.  As the moments pass, I'm thinking of newer and greater ideas for this, and I think I just might use them!  Yeah, so I'm sorry this was so short, and I'm hoping to make it much longer the next chapter.  See you the next chapter, and bye!_**

****

**_                                                                                    RenaLanford65_**

__

******__**


End file.
